Number XV: the fake of a fake
by Strife The Dark 152
Summary: we where both fakes of fakes, Nobodies of replica's, together we could be somthing... more, until I kill you when that darkness comes that might destroy us all anyway. rated T Just to be safe, Story has been re-written, twice.
1. Reckless, Rexlus

Okay this is my first story I've ever made, so bear with me!

Also, I'm redoing the story to make it less confusing, and better

Note: KH is NOT MINE, but the O.C. is.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

The last thing he remembered was falling, falling into darkness...

The boy's Cyan colored eyes snapped open, he was sitting on gray stone, outside a giant castle, it was gold and green and was surrounded by darkness, its name leaks out of his mouth

"Castle… oblivion" then, the questions come, who am I? What am I? What's... my... name? When he searched his memory, all he could see was two letters, XV. A man, shrouded in a black cloak, and black boots that clicked on the stone, comes out of an oval-shaped pit of darkness, it seemed mildly familiar to the boy as the man walked up to him, he stood quietly, the boy looked at his hands, they were half gloved in there weird gloves, his blue shorts and yellow sleeveless shirt gave him no comfort, only disgust, the man held out his hand a blue letters appear, he ingrains them into his memory,

Riku's replica

He moves his hand and the words swirl and with an explosion of light, a rearrangement appears,

ReXlus

"You can have a new name, a new story apart from your old one if you decide to join us, the organization" the boy, Rexlus nods, the man holds out a black cloak identical to his, along with black pants, black boots, black gloves, and black shirt, he quickly put all on and flipped the hood over his head to cover his silver hair, He nodded once more, he then saw the golden eyes of the man looking at him, he had a sadistic glee on his face, the man turned and walked into the darkness, the boy followed one step behind, one day he might be strong enough to be faster than this man.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

And that's my first remake! Its gonnna be a lot better now, so continue!

"_As long as you fight, I exist"_

-Strife152


	2. Work, play

Here's the remake of my second chapter!

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

I woke up in that place, Castle oblivion, I don't know anything, I walked behind the man into darkness, and then back into a white castle, outside two huge doors, the man turned to me and made me stop

"I am going to introduce you, wait" he disappears in a black portal, another man, this time with spiky red hair, walks up to me, his emerald green eyes inquisitive

"the names Axel" he holds out his hand, I look at my own hand, then grasp his and shake it , I say the first words in my new life

"Rexlus"

"I got that memorized, you got it memorized?" he asks with a smirk

"yes"

"good" he listens for a second, then nods "alrighty then, follow me" he walks into the room past the doors, I follow

"today we have added another one to our ranks" a voice booms from the highest chair, far above me, many other people dressed like me sit on chairs higher up, all of them have their hoods off "our number XV, Rexlus, Oblivion's assassin" I take that as a cue to flip off my hood, instantly when that happens, the atmosphere gets immediately tense, I am caught off guard from the sudden change but don't show it, they all seem ready to fight, including Axel beside me "Axel, you will teach him the basics"

"am I always the babysitter?" he comments to nobody

"yes, you fit the job quite well" a yellow-haired girl with two antennae hair stands comments smugly, Axel growls then regains his composure

"Fine then, if I take my leave, Superior" he bows, but its sarcastic, he looks at me quizzically then he turns and walks off, I follow one step behind, he brings me over to a black oval shaped room, he spins to face me and jumps to the other side of the room, show off, "summon your weapon, or you'll die" he holds out his arms and two red spiked chakrams appear in a flurry of flames, _So that's why they call him the flurry of the dancing flames, humph, no matter, _I stagger at my way of thinking, who is that? Me? Axel takes advantage of the moment of my confusion and dashes forward with inhuman speed _well where not human anymore, I never was to begin with, _he slashes with both chakrams, I jump back to avoid it, axel Smirks once again "come on Rexlus, concentrate your power or I'll kill you!" he teleports by me and I flip onto his back and jump into the air using axel as a springboard, I land and stand straight up, energy courses through my hands, making them glow blue and cackle with strange power _finally_

"the blade with no name" my power gets stronger. Axel looks shocked

"what?" I take advantage of his confusion and teleport in front of him and punch at him, axel blocks it with his chakrams, I jump back and fire a blast of darkness, it was cyan dark blue and black, then sending it careening towards him, he shoves it out of the way with his Chakrams and dashes forward, we then go into a deadly dance, me against the Eternal Flames, I was dodging, his chakrams, we go like this, slashing, blocking, throwing the chakrams at each other, after sometimes catching each other's, after a brutal blade lock we both jump back to re-strategize, I can't because I've been completely fighting on instinct, I've never had any training, well besides this, axel thinks of an idea and goes with it, he throws one chakram, then the other, I block each, then I see axel create a fireball with his hands and throw it at me, I make a large cyan blue and black ball in my hands and send it back, they collide and explode into a blue and red firestorm, I use a spell I don't know the name of, but the smoke disappears with a windstorm I created, Axel has his hands forward, and his two chakrams are spinning at high speed, generating fire around the sides, I get my own Idea, I jump up and throw my arm out like throwing a knife, 25 energy balls fly out, the float around axel, then lasers shoot out and try to impale him, he dodges all of them barley, he lost his concentration and his chakrams are on the ground now , I get to him and gather darkness around my fist, I slam him in the stomach, he bends over, I then knee him in the face, sending him flying up, I jump up and flip, kicking him in the chin, he flips around and I tackle him on his back, I then get up, my knees are on both his legs and my energy coated hand is above his face.

"endgame, I win" I say with a smirk

Axel stands up and dusts himself off, then dismisses his chakrams, I do the same with my energy"alright, missions over" he creates a portal and walks toward it,

"where are you going?" I ask

"the icing on the cake" He smirks and walks in, I follow a second after him, we end up on the top of the clock tower, looking over to a beautiful sunset, Axel smiles and opens his arms out "hiya kiddies!"

"axel!" two people stand up off the legs and smile, one is a blonde and the other one has black hair,

"that's… um…. Rexlus right?" the black haired girl holds her hand out to me with a small blush on her face, I wait a second before shaking her hand, something was…. Different about her,

"and your name is?" I ask uncertainly

"oh! I totally forgot, Rexlus, meet roxas" the blonde, called roxas waves, I copy his wave back "and I'm Xion, nice to meet you!" She smiles lightly before spinning around and sitting on the ledge, "axel, still have ice cream?"

"when do I don't?" axel says with a smirk as he takes out four bars of ice cream, he hand one out to everybody, and keeps one for himself, roxas sits in between axel and Xion, I stand, Xion turns and pats he spot next to her,

"here, sit by me" I comply and sit next to her, axel, xion and roxas are all watching me expectantly

"what?" I ask

"try the ice cream" Axel commands, I notice that all of them already have a bite off theirs I unwrap the package and take a bite, the salty flavor assaults my tongue

"salty? But sweet?" I ask and take another bite "nice" the trio smirks and goes back to eating, Roxas, axel and xion start comparing missions they had that day, I listen in as Axel lies telling Roxas and Xion that I was bad, instantly my energy hand is at his neck "Axel, tell the truth" axel replies quickly with the truth and the two others laugh their heads off at it, I chuckle along with it and finish my popsicle, they all do too and Roxas stands up to and leaves, saying its "my lights out" he disappears, Axel sighs and leaves, saying that he has to report to the superior about his mission, that left me and Xion

"so you actually beat axel?" Xion starts uncertainly, I nod

"yes, but it was hard, he's strong"

"of course, its axel, I have a question for you"

"yes, what is it?" I Close my eyes for a second as I asses my situation _"what does she want? I don't know anything, I have no memories to recall" _

"what are you?"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"so he's at full power?" Xemnas, also known as the superior asked from behind his desk to a tense axel

"no, he uses hand-to-hand combat, his speed along with his fist fighting matches that of Larxenne, and another thing, his hands had blue electricity on them, and I swear he used stopaga on me"

"well, the replica will serve us for now, Axel, make Shure this time he doesn't revolt against us, I don't want him to repeat his past mistake"

"yes sir" Axel replied

"you are dismissed" Axel turned and walked out the door, Xemnas folded his hands in front of him and thought _So the replicas memory is mutating, the result of Namine breaking his memories, he pieced them together to make something new ,and he took some from other people, I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me…_

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Zexion Ran as fast as he could to the library, opening the giant oak doors, he walked briskly to the shelves marked, DATA REPORTS, he walked over to a white covered book, he took it out of the shelf, it read,

MISSION: Castle Oblivion.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

And there is the second chapter

"_As long as you fight, I exist"_

-Strife152


	3. Heart, body, and soul

And sorry for the wait, here is my next chapter

NOTE: when a nobody "falls" it goes to its dive to the heart and re-experiences all its memories, the nobody ages or de-ages to their physical prime and their physical and magical abilities double to triple, this has happened to all but Namine and Rexlus, name because she's special.

XXXXXVVVVVV~~~~

"What am I?" I open my eyes

"Yes, what are you?" Xion asks again, I consider the situation, then answer

"I am a nobody, just like everybody else" I toss my Popsicle stick off the clock tower, Xion watches it fall before turning back to look into my eyes

"Yes you are, but you look… broken… More like smashed, really" she comments, I raise an eyebrow

"What do you mean…. smashed?" I ask, my mind goes back to another time, another voice saying this that was not my own.

"Your memories, what keeps you alive as a nobody is your memories, yours look smashed" A sudden pain goes through my body as the ghost feeling of my heart being shattered goes through me, I hold the spot where my heart was, not in pain but holding it there.

"Ah, so that is what is keeping me from myself, if I wasn't a….." my voice seemed completely different, I felt whole, but as the sensation came, it went just as easy "a…. I don't know…. Dang" I start to stand, but Xion touches my shoulder, lightly, so lightly I almost don't notice it

"Don't pain yourself, I know someone who can help you, the organization supports her, she can help you with your memories" she says, I stop and look at her

"Who is this… Guy?" I ask

"She's a girl, a nobody, and my sister" she says a tad defensively, she stands up

"…..oh" I stand , she turns around and walks back around the tower to the door on the back, she tries to turn the nob, but it doesn't open, she tries unsuccessfully for a few seconds, reefing on the handle, (pulling on it angrily) I watch her with a smirk as she tries, "here" I snap my fingures and a dark pulse goes through the clock like gears of the lock, unlocking the door with a creak, she raised her eyebrows at me, I opened the door "ladies first" Xion went ahead of me and I fallowed her through the town, sneaking past the pedestrians, we got to an innocent flat section of the wall, she set her hand on a part and looked like she was thinking

"alright….there's a password, Nami, what did you say it was" I looked by her hand and there was a gold design with three circles on it, I gathered my blue energy in my hand and made it into a point, and drew three symbols into the rock

"the heart, the body, the soul, to lose or gain we will stay whole" I drew the kingdom hearts in one, the heartless symbol in the other, the nobody symbol in the third, and drew the unversed symbol around it, the wall seemed to fuzz, "my rhyme, my rhyme" I said quickly, I knew that by heart… or maybe I just remember that very well because I created it, I told it to my best friend… though I can't even remember her name. "now, Xion, go ahead" Xion raised her eyebrows quickly, then looked forward and walked ahead, I fallowed her into the forest, she weaved her way around the trees, then I saw in the background a brown castle, or a mansion, whatever you call it, a white curtain swayed in a window and in it I saw a girl, she had blond hair, a white dress, and blue eyes, a full memory surfaces, a promise to protect her, but I failed her, her…

"Namine!" I yell and run towards the gate

"Rexlus! Stop!" I jump over the gate in a second, I quickly burst through the main door, after unlocking it, then I rushed up the stairs and slammed open the door, I look into her blue eyes, she's…. changed….

"namine!" I say, she looks shocked she drops her sketchbook, I use magic I never thought I had and the book stops in midair, she picks it up, "stop, stoppa, stopaga"

"The time triangle" she smiles "the heart, the body , and the soul-"

"To lose or gain we will stay whole" I complete, "namine, I…." then a pain runs through my head, so severe "I've…failed you" I then fall on the ground, blacking out a second later. But not before

"Xion, what have I done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A stain glass floor, circular, I stand there, ready to fight, a figure approaches from the opposite side

_So YOU'RE the one. _

What? Who are you?

_Simple, I am you and you are me,_

What? I am me!

_You are nothing but a copy, but you where Riku's_

_But now you are mine._

I feel the glass I am on shatter to a million pieces, memories from a long time ago flash through my head, It's so painful, I feel like I am going to explode.

Xi…..on…

I start to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am unable to see….the old black is now a new black, I can hear sounds

"what have I done….. what have we done….."

"sister, calm down"

"it has been a week! And I can't wake him up!"

"namine….I think I know what to do…. He did your rhyme but drew a symbol, Namine, you golden pencil, now" steps, then

"here, I'm going to stall xemnas, make it count, sister" I hear a skrrrch sound,

"the heart, the body, and the soul" the sign appeared in my vision, and a line appeared in front of me, turning into a white circular room, with a flower like metal coming off the base, I land

"to lose or to gain, we will stay whole" I look at myself, I felt taller, stronger, faster...darker, I look over to the window, I'm a little more tan, my white hair is up on the sides and top I have two strands of my hair coming down the side of my head, it goes down a little past shoulders, I also have golden eyes

"Rexlus…. You've had your fall" Xion says "no wonder you had to sleep, you aged four years" I am nineteen now, I remember

"ah" I take a step and fall down the short drop to the floor, the impact sends me to the white floor, I hear footsteps, then the sound of a girl crouching, then a hand on my back,

"it's okay, I'm here, now stay still and you'll be okay again" another time, another white floor, and another different voice, but both still had the same meaning, I feel their compassion, their sense of justice, and their sense to protect those, even if they have power, but not as much as those who prey on them. And my resolve changes, just like the time before.

I will make kingdom hearts, and make us whole.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"As long as you fight, I exist"

-Strife152


	4. Reinstation, Discovery

Jeez, so much writing to do….. (sigh) alright here goes up another chapter. Aslo, GO BACK 2 CHAPTERS AND READ, you need t

XV REINSTATION XV

I picked myself off the floor after xion healed me an did a once over on myself, I felt a lot better, I held out my hand and summoned my power in my hand, a clock hand like thing appeared and blue energy shot out, making the blade, I summoned another in my left, I held both backwards, "nice" I de-summoned my weapon and looked at xion "what's going on?" I ask

"well, Xemnas has been p.o.' ed about us mission out on missions" she says

"wait, you stayed?" I ask? Back when I was a copy, when I was in a test tube I was barley ever watched, Xion looked to the left quickly, away from me

"w-well yeah, we had to, we didn't know when you were gonna wake up, or if you even could" she said, was she blushing? Nah, whatever, I can hear yelling outside my door, Xemnas,

"well, I'll stop that" I walk over to the door and it opens with a swish, xemnas has his ethereal blades out, humming red.

"if I don't see him out in the next day I will personally kil-"

"you need to take a **time out**" Xemnas froze in the instant I said the words, I took out my own energy blades, and set my humming blue blades crashing down on his, all four of our blades broke, I glared at xemnas "rexlus here, reporting to duty" I teleported a mission card from a small black portal I made "ah, I'm with xion today, thank you" xemnas unfroze as my time stop ran out

"you" he said

"Yes, me, Rexlus, oblivion's assassin, now sense my obvious fall, I guess I better get back to work" I spun on my heel and walk back into the room, Xion was standing now, 

"so…." She tried to ask

"I'm reinstated, were gonna go do our mission"

"oh, ok, at least you didn't quit" she says with a sigh

"alright, now let's go" I snapped my fingers and we both disappeared in a black portal

XV traverse town XV

"so….defeat the four windstorms, easy enough" I said as I read and walked down the alley from this weird base like thing to what looked like a small square

"Rexlus! Watch out!" I got hit by four simultaneous wind blasts, I fly back, but I then cast magic

"**stop rewind**" small clocks appear above the windstorms in the center, and time stops, xion included, she's frozen, I then move back into a standing, and myself and I don't feel hurt at all, "**time splicer**" I gather darkness around me and make three copies of myself, we dash forward to the windstorms and each of us summon out one blue blade, then as time registers itself and starts to move, we stab them into the heartless' head, taking them out in a second, we land, and the copies disappear back to me, I then unsummon my blade "mission complete" I look at xion and she's shocked,

"when did you learn to control time?" she asked.

"well, with my fall, powers activate, ask vexen, he will probably know, but for now let's go to the clock tower" I reply, Xion nods

"ok" we walk back up to the clock tower in silence, I flip my hood on, I wanna surprise the guys when they see me.

XV XIV XIII VII Clock tower XVXIV XIII VIII

"Hey guys" Xion said as she rounded the corner of the clock tower, I stayed behind the corner

"Hey, Xion!" I read roxas say that as axel and roxas both jumped up

"thought you were so busy working on Rexlus we thought you ditched us" I can hear the smirk in axel's voice, my entrance

"what you thought I wasn't coming back?" I walk in from the side opposite Xion, axel and roxas spin around to see me flip my hood off "nice seeing you two"

"wow" axel whistles, "somebody got a makeover, what's your power?" axel asks

"time, not like luxord, he uses **Doom**, not time, that's my power" I say ask I stop both their questions, "so now can I have some Ice cream?"

Axel smiles "yes" he tosses my a popsicle.

"here xion" roxas gives Xion one, I sit next to axel, xion my right and roxas axel's left, we all lean back and look at the sunset, I hope this never changes

But of course, with time, it always does.

V DATA LIBRARY IV

"so, he has truly been changed, the data shows it" Zexion commented to himself

"what did you find, Schemer?" Vexen called as he walked up next to Zexion and looked at the data he had on the screen

"well, academic, our replica project has finally worked, now after his fall, riku's replica is now stronger than ever, he is truly a member now" Zexion explains.

"Ah, so our work is finally perfected, so he can-"

"Yes, he uses blue ethereal blades with hilts" zexion interrupts

"Is Xion at full power?"

"Yes"

"Finally, we can fulfill their true purpose" vexas says smiling

"Yes, it might take a little, but because of these two, we will become whole" Zexion smiles as well

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

And that's it!

"_as long as you fight, I exist"_

-Strife the dark 152

LOOK HERE

NOW LOOK DOWN ON THE SCREEN

PUSH THE BUTTON MARKED "review"


	5. Reveal, Attraction

Well here's another chapter…. And I made a mistake, but I fixed it,

Fall out: when a nobody falls they have and extreme physical change, next day it fades with some small change, (i.e., the antennae for larxene, axel's crazy spike hair the X scar for Saix)

XVXVXVXVX castle oblivion XVXVXVXV

"Well, another day, another heart" I sat up and changed from my flannel pants to the organization black pants, boots I put on a sleeveless black shirt with two clock hands over the heart, then I put on my cloak and zipped it, I walked out the door ready for the next day, Xion was outside my door nervously pacing "ummm…. Hello?" I ask, she turns

"Oh hey! Rexlus, you shifted again, you have your normal hair before your fall, your taller… and you still have the golden eyes, oh, your pale too, I guess it was your fall out" Xion notes, "anyway!" she says once I began walking away "I came to apologize" I stop and raise my eyebrows

"What for?"

"well" she pokes her fingers together in anxiety "for making you pass out and miss a week's worth of missions" I laugh "what?" she's embarrassed, I put my arm around her to calm her down

"It's fine! I made Xemnas angry, and the look on his face was priceless when I froze him, so let's just say where even, and I wouldn't have changed it, okay?" Xion nods, I find myself leaning in, and Xion closing her eyes, I rip myself back and let go of her like she was fire, _what in the name of darkness was that! _I put my hands in my pockets and walked away to the grey room, I saw axel standing there with roxas and demyx, I went to the group, all three laughed as I stepped in

"Hey there time-man!" demyx called out, I smirked

"Oh hey water bender" I say, now smiling

"Oh come on! Really?" Demyx puts his arms in the air

"yes, soaked mullet rocker- man" everybody laughs at my joke, Xion walks up and looks at me, she turns red and looks away, I just look away and blink, trying to figure out what happened

"Well, here comes Major moonbeam, everyone freeze, berserkers can't see what doesn't move" Axel says and we all freeze, Saix walks by us, looks around, he then goes somewhere else, once he is out of earshot we all laugh, weird, laughing is so unfamiliar.

"Well, today I got a mission with Roxy" Roxas twitches, I smirk

"Well good luck with that Dem Dem, have fun dragging him Roxy" I laugh aong with the group,

"Well, I have a mission with Rex" Axel say, grinning broadly, Rex, Rexlus… dangit I already have a pet name!

"Well well welly well well, I have a solo mission, stupid punishment; I'm on solo for a week" Xion said with a sigh "hearts duty in Agrabah, yaaaaaaaaaaaayyy…." Xion said sarcasticly

"Have fun Xi Xi, let's go Rex" Axel called out and made a dark portal, he jumped in

"Later" I waved and jumped in.

XVXVXVXVXV-Beast's castle front yard

"whoooeee, well let's kill these heartless" Axel summons his Chakrams, I take my Clock handle blades out once I flip my hood up, I then dash into a small group of heartless and slash like crazy, destroying the heartless easily, "good one Rex!" Axel call out casting Firaga and destroying anther group, I pointed my sword at a faraway group and my blade shot out like a harpoon, impaling a heartless and stabbing into the ground, I pulled with my left hand (the one I shot) and I shot foreward, I gathered fire in my right hand

"Dark fira!" all of the heartless died, "helmsplitter!" I turned around and attacked a large novashadow, hitting it into the air, then teleporting above it and smashing it on the head with my swords, it died quickly, I look over to see axel kill another heartless mob "nice one Ax!" he twitches

"Ax?" he questions

"Your pet name- dangit! Time splicer!" three copies of me go on a rampage and kill all of the other heartless and clear the mission, I sigh "way to easy, see ya Ax-man" he twitches "haha, ok, see ya at the tower" I make a dark portal and jump in

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV- agrabah

"Jeez! What's with all of the heartless?" Xion yelled out loud and killed another heartless before being hit by another one, they had her surrounded, I was standing on a building above her, I didn't know if I should help, it's her mission, but I'll do it anyway

"Time splicer, kill the heartless surrounding number XIV" my three copies did as they were told, destroyed all the heartless, after that, they disappeared

"What was that?" she said out loud, I turned to leave, then I say something pop out of the shadows, a dark follower, it raises it's fist behind Xion and it glows, it brings it down…

"Dark shield" I teleport behind Xion and make a dark shield to block the fist, it bounces off and makes a loud noise

"What! Rexlus!" Xion exclaimed

"Focus Xion! I'm gonna throw you!" I grab her hand, she nods and I spin and throw her, launching her to hit the Dark Follower, I then gather dark power and combined my two blades into one staff, I flip my hood off "dark…. Maelstrom!" I dashed forward an teleported, dash stab, teleport dash stab, this went on 20 times until the heartless dies, Xion fell down because it disintegrated, I teleported one last time and caught Xion, I teleported ourselves back down with a dark portal, but we ended in traverse town, Xion's arms were around my neck and I was holding her, I looked down and saw her, her black hair was all messed up, but she looked beautiful, I leaned down, and kissed her check, she opened her eyes when I did that, I set her on her feet and flipped my hood up.

"Later, Xion" I teleported away, I have some business to attended to

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX-the labs world that never was

"So what was the point of creating two replicas, one male and female" Zexion asked Vexen

"Because, attraction would create what we need, kingdom hearts"

"The legened…." Zexion said looking up from his lexicon

"Yes, "when a soul of light and soul of darkness become one, they will create the weapon" that one, they also will make their-" Vexen was interrupted by a dark portal appearing a few feet away. The figure stepped out "R-Rexlus" Vexen stuttered, seeing his and Zexion's creation alive was amazing

"Yes, Vexen, I have some questions for you" he summoned his weapons, "and you WILL tell me"

XVXVXVXV

_"As long as you fight, I exist"_

-Strife the dark 152

Review please.


End file.
